


【泉真】Can we kiss forever?

by Valire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 泉真
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valire/pseuds/Valire
Summary: *死神泉x夏花真*微量凛绪注意
Relationships: Sena Izumi & Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!), Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Kudos: 4





	【泉真】Can we kiss forever?

1.  
"山崎礼奈，三十八岁，死于病毒感染。"  
濑名泉看着册子上"山崎礼奈"的的字迹慢慢变淡，最终消失，再看向病床上已经死去的病人，核对了脸，是她没错。  
当他回收到第十个病死的灵魂时，觉得莫名其妙，忍不住转向同僚朔间凛月。 "已经是第十个相同的死因了，还是在这么短的时间内，"他不满的咋舌，"是怎么回事?"  
朔间凛月将册子盖在脸上，紫色的头纱散在一旁，正在懒洋洋的打盹。闻声，他漫不经心地说:"阿濑不知道吗，最近的流行病很厉害，一连夺走好几条人命呢。"  
濑名泉不满的哼了一声，说:"区区病毒，居然这么嚣张。"这样就很不妙了，他和朔间凛月是负责这片区域的死神，工作量将会增加。  
朔间凛月将册子从脸上拿开，难得从地板上坐起来。 "阿濑再忍耐一下，天黑了就轮班。"  
这伙伴很嗜睡，不会有人比濑名泉更清楚了。 "一天三分之二的时间用来睡觉"真的不夸张，甚至有过之而无不及。濑名泉用力合上册子，拿起放在一边的新月镰刀，说:"你倒是给我好好打起精神来啊?不要到时候又给你收烂摊子，超~烦的。"  
"是是，今天第十七次超烦的已收到~"  
"有这种闲功夫不如赶紧去干活!"他恼怒的挥了挥自己的镰刀，说:"下次的地点在哪里?"  
朔间凛月翻翻册子，说:"也是在医院喔。"  
濑名泉黑了黑脸，忿忿地说:"我讨厌医院，那里消毒水的味道很重，而且气氛太沉了。"  
朔间凛月看起来不是很在意，他打了个哈欠，说:"还好吧，至少没有毒辣的太阳，况且我也没闻到什么消毒水味......可能是老人家的嗅觉退化了。"他托着沉沉的死神服装，被濑名泉半拖半拉着走出病房。  
濑名泉不喜欢设计繁复的死神服装。虽然这让他们看起来异于常人的美丽，但那些过多的装饰只会让他在工作时绑手绑脚，比起漂亮他还是更喜欢实用一点。  
他也不喜欢死神的工作，每次都要看着别人死去，并接收他们的灵魂，真是一个痛苦又惨忍的工作。尽管如此，他也是别无选择，正是因为找不到可以接替的人，他才会继续认分的工作。  
在到下个医院之前，濑名泉有一搭没一搭的和朔间凛月聊天。  
"对了，阿濑，你相信轮回吗?"朔间凛月玩弄着袖口的一丁点布料，忽然问出一个没头没脑的问题。  
濑名泉哼了一声，说:"难不成睡间你想投胎转世?"  
朔间凛月轻轻笑了。 "暂时没有这个打算。不过要投胎的话，当一只猫也不错。"他扯扯被自己弄皱的布料，将它抚平。 "我有个忘都忘不掉的人，不知道他现在怎么样了。"  
濑名泉有些讶异的挑眉，说:"原来还有这样的人啊?我以为你这样冷冷淡淡的，也不会对什么人特别上心。"  
朔间凛月不置可否的看着他。 "阿濑就没惦记着什么人吗?"  
已经当了那么久的死神了，连自己父母的长相都忘了，怎么还会惦记什么人？濑名泉抱着手臂，一脸高傲又事不关己。 "我才不需要。"  
2.  
濑名泉一直有翻看自己死者名单的习惯，好安排哪时候休息，哪时候工作。不过除非有重大变故，人数基本上没什么不同。他翻着翻着，已经翻到好几年以后了，这本册子仿佛没有底，无限延伸。  
怎么可能会有底呢。有人出生，有人死亡，世界才得以维持平衡。  
不知不觉已经翻到五年以后的死者名单。这年头人们的饮食习惯和以往不同，吃了很多加工食品，添加物愈多，就愈容易得病。濑名泉看著名单上面奇怪的病名，死因变多了，很多都和食物脱不了关系，不禁暗暗叹了一口气。  
正要合上册子，濑名泉的手指不经意的划过一个人名，而这个人和其他人都有些不同。  
游木真。  
划过人名的同时，死神脑中都会产生那个人的模样，算是接收灵魂时确认的工具。最近人们平均寿命提高了，濑名泉接收的大部分都是高龄长者，面黄肌瘦，模样都不大体面，唯独这个游木真不同。  
游木真长的很漂亮，一头亮灿灿的金发，如宝石般的绿色眼睛，充满青春活力。五官还有些青涩，却掩饰不住美貌，长大后一定是一位美人。他的死亡是在十七岁时，一个静谧的午后，阳光正好，他正要放学回家，一辆车没长眼睛，便在路上发生意外。  
这样的事故错不在他，他却因此失去生命，太可惜了。可是濑名泉也知道他管不了那么多事，只要乖乖的当一个死神就好了。  
他铁了心肠合上册子，心想别人的命运不是自己可以掌控的，就随他们去了。但过了一会儿，他想了想，又翻开册子，找到刚刚那一页。  
游木真。  
果然还是放心不下。或许是男孩的某部分触动到他，这样的男孩不管在哪里都会闪闪发光，照亮大家的心。濑名泉对自己难得的动摇感到懊恼，原来自己内心已经对这个男孩萌生一点兴趣了吗？  
3.  
濑名泉没想到自己居然亲自去找游木真了，或许他真的很喜欢这个男孩。  
这真是为难他一个死神了。这时候游木真还只有十三岁，想要接近他的话，必须先变成小孩的模样。今天游木真不知道要去哪里，看起来很兴奋，眼神明亮。濑名泉化成一个十四岁的男孩子，小心翼翼的跟着他，尽量压低自己的存在感。  
游木真到公园和其他孩子玩。濑名泉在旁边的草地上坐下，他周围一米的草沾染到他的死气，瞬间都枯萎死去了。他对此视而不见，静静的看着游木真跟一个橘红色头发的男孩玩得很欢，不知为什么有些不爽。  
可能是那橘红色头发的孩子看起来太讨人厌了，和游木真太亲近了，甚至握住他的手。冒出这个念头时濑名泉很惊讶，小孩子爱怎么玩就让他们去玩吧，握个手也没什么。  
他最近真的很奇怪。  
当他看见游木真放开橘红头发的手，朝他走过来时，微微愣住了。  
他现在这个样子，普通人是看得见的，但因为他刻意压低自己的存在感，不太会有人发现他，不知道游木真为什么这么快就发现了?周围一米枯萎的草也只有他一个人看得见，在普通人眼中，那些草不会有什么异样，只有濑名泉知道他们已经死了。  
当死神就是这么麻烦，走过什么路，踏到什么东西，都会变得一片狼藉。  
游木真慢悠悠的走过来，好奇的看着他。他每踏出一步，所到之处就会长出各式各样的小花，有白的，有粉的，有黄的，有紫的。他整个人像个大大的发光体，散发出源源不绝的生命力，只要是被他照耀的地方，都会被他的力量征服，活过来。当然，这些小花，生命力，也只有濑名泉看的见。  
濑名泉看着他踏进一米的范围内，青草，小花瞬间从原本死气沉沉的地面上长出来，越长越多，越长越密。濑名泉惊讶的瞪大眼睛，游木真居然征服了他的死气，让地面恢复生机。  
绵延的青草在他前停下来。  
游木真在他面前站定，将手伸向他。  
他微微一笑，问他:"你怎么一个人在这里?没人陪你的话，和我们一起玩吧?"  
这一切出乎他的意料，他只想安安静静看着游木真而已，但是既然被邀请了，想拒绝又不妥。  
他犹豫的伸出手，原本以为握住男孩的手会像握住一块热铁，被人类的体温灼伤，没想到握住时只感到温热的触感源源不绝从对方那边传来，坚定而有力。  
他真是个特别的孩子。  
濑名泉怔了怔，一下子被他拉起来，随着他走向其他正在嬉戏的孩子。  
好久没有体会当个孩子了。再次看到一群孩子嬉闹的模样，他忍不住想。太久了，当孩子的印象已经消失无踪了。或许以现在这个形象可以好好的玩闹一翻。在鬼抓人的时候可以一马当先抓住所有的孩子，享受这样小小的胜利。  
4.  
他和游木真很快就熟络起来。游木真也发现他一直都是孤身一人，没有父母，没有兄弟姊妹，也没有其他亲戚。他像个被遗弃在外地的孩子，无依无靠，不知道的人还以为是什么没良心的人丢下他了。  
游木真对此很是同情，三番两次问他要不要去孤儿院，至少这样有个稳定的住所。濑名泉一再婉拒，声称他一个人没有问题，千万不要通知警局有人无家可归，要家属来认领。  
因为他本来就没有家属，他只是个因为好奇而抽空流连凡间的死神，还是为了游木真。  
真是个天大的笑话，死神居然来接触凡人了。  
游木真半信半疑的接受他的说辞，还说要是不知道怎么办可以到他家找他，他妈妈应该不会说什么。  
"哦，去找游君玩也不错。"濑名泉笑着说，"如果游君肯收留我那就更好了。"  
明明只是想逗逗他，心里也没打什么主意，游木真却信以为真了。  
他想了想，说:"也不是不行，我家院子里还有一间木屋，虽然有点小，但要住人还是可以。"  
濑名泉心想他也不可能真的住在这里，他还有堆积如山的死神工作呢。但心里这么想，嘴上还是笑着说:"那真是谢谢游君了。"  
游木真当天就回家将木屋里的东西整理了一遍，可不能让泉桑的屋子乱七八糟的，至少要先打扫过。  
打扫耗了他不少时间，转眼间已经傍晚了，妈妈也快回来了。当他回过神来，发现一个人站在门口。  
"其实不用打扫也没关系。"濑名泉站在门口，脸背着阳光，看不清楚表情。他正在门口徘徊，犹豫要不要踏进去，被游木真发现之后，却又彻底杵在原地。游木真被吓得往后退一步。 "啊!泉桑!来了要说一声，你这样会吓到人的!"他拍拍手上的灰尘，扶一下眼镜。 "而且你怎么知道我在这里?"  
濑名泉露出一点笑容，说:"游君的事我都无所不知喔~"  
"什么啊......"游木真难得露出难为的神色，"不过，泉桑住在这里没问题吗?"  
濑名泉环顾一下木屋，看起来本来是用来放置杂物的，应该积满灰尘，但被打扫过后焕然一新。  
"可以可以。"濑名泉频频点头，虽然是普普通通的木屋，但游木真搬了一些简易的家具进来，显得比较有生气，看起来也比较幸福。  
他也不知道"幸福"这个词是怎么冒出来的，好久都没想过这样的事了，以前熬夜接收灵魂，忙碌不堪的时候，也就是靠在墙上稍微休息一会儿，连躺下来的机会都没有。或许是看见这样小小的房间，让他想起真正休息的感觉。  
这才想起他真的好久没有休息了，就算是死神也会累啊。  
他缓缓走过来，轻轻抚过游木真的肩膀，像在抚摸一件艺术品。  
"谢谢游君，我很喜欢。"  
5.  
很快的濑名泉已经待在游木真家一个多月了，生活就这样平淡的，友好的过下去。有时早上濑名泉会黏着他一起走去学校，再自己回家;有时濑名泉会刻意跑来学校接他回家，每次他来的时候都有女生偷偷瞄他们，却被濑名泉一个个瞪回去，让游木真苦笑不已。有时濑名泉为了继续死神的工作而突然消失一整天，回来之后也是编出各种理由解释自己离开的原因，各个都荒诞不经，但幸好游木真接受了。  
这天放假，游木真和母亲在家无所事事，就像往常一样平平淡淡的过生活。以往濑名泉都会从木屋那边回来找他们，不知道为什么还没出现。游木真不禁有些担忧，虽然他确信濑名泉会回来，但他最近不在的日子变多了。说不定濑名泉自己在外面也能过得很好，就算是流浪也没问题。是他把他留下来了，告诉他住在自己家也没关系。  
这么说来，濑名泉确实说过想要住在一起这种话，可是只是一句玩笑话也说不定。  
游木真摇摇头，他这样做到底对不对呢。  
这时他听到敲玻璃的声音。听起来像个人，而且母亲又在家里，不会从外面敲玻璃。  
那么有没有可能......  
游木真立刻跑出去，果然看见一名灰发男孩好整以暇站在门口，脸上有些倦容，又将头发稍稍整理过，想让自己看起来别那么狼狈。  
"泉桑!"游木真想要拉他进屋，濑名泉却抢先把他拉出来，带着他跑起来。  
"泉桑?你要去哪里?"他看见濑名泉摇摇晃晃的，步履蹒跚，是真的累坏了。虽然担心，但更加好奇，濑名泉到底是去了哪里?  
濑名泉喘了一口气，没有回答。他们跑到后院的秋千那里，濑名泉才松开他的手，自己则瘫坐在秋千的座椅上，低垂着头，像个丧失斗志的布娃娃。  
他想起刚刚在医院的场景。伤患躺在手术台上，全身大大小小的伤口血流不止，惨不忍睹。他听见医疗设备刺耳的哔哔声，伴随着医生护士们的"没救了"，"没有呼吸了"的喊叫声，而他和朔间凛月就这样在一旁看着，等着，看着他们抢救了很久，却没有成功，然后等到人没气了，他们就把灵魂接收了。  
鲜红的血和伤患苍白的肌肤，那个画面太刺眼，太恶心了，除此之外，还充满救不活别人的绝望。这样的绝望在手术间里蔓延开来，越来越沉重，压的人喘不过气。在手术间等待的时候，濑名泉终于忍不住，扶着墙壁干呕起来。  
"阿濑果然还是受不了吗。"朔间凛月在旁边看着他，自己却十分镇定，丝毫不受这样的环境影响。因为以前当吸血鬼的关系，他对血见怪不怪。  
"闭嘴吧睡间......"濑名泉此时头痛的很厉害，无能为力的抱住自己的头，希望胃里翻搅的感觉能赶快停下来。  
直到现在，他鼻尖还充斥着血腥味，挥之不去，胃也微微抽蓄着，整个人都在颤抖。他觉得只要在那里多待一秒，就真的要疯了。  
濑名泉深吸一口气，微微抬眼，疲惫的看向游木真。  
“不如游君唱一首歌来听听。”濑名泉半开玩笑的说， 医疗设备的哔哔声还在耳边环绕，嗡嗡作响，就差点把他逼疯，听别人唱歌比那些声音好了一万倍。  
不过游木真估计会说自己唱的不好，或者用各种理由推辞吧。想到这里，他有些失望，有些沮丧。  
真的，那怕是一点也好，唱给我听吧。  
没想到游木真居然乖乖地在他身边坐下，说:“那泉桑不可以笑我。”  
他居然答应了。濑名泉惊讶的挑眉，好奇的看着男孩认真的唱歌的样子，不由得有些稀奇。  
I try to reach you I can't hide  
How strong's the feeling when we dive  
I crossed the ocean of my mind  
My wounds are healing with the salt  
All my senses intensified  
Whenever you and I, we dive  
I crossed the ocean of my mind, but in the end I drown  
You push me down, down

All the shame  
When you called my name  
I felt pain  
When you came  
此刻男孩还没变声，声音很好听，不像女孩子的声音有些底气不足，是饱满的，圆润的声音。歌曲悠扬宛转，声声入耳。虽然是略为悲伤的曲调，但听着他的歌声，濑名泉感到身心放松，不舒服的感觉也渐渐好转了。他想要随着旋律翩翩起舞，按自己的步调来，不要管什么节奏节拍，只要随着自己的心就好。  
有些小鸟被游木真的歌声吸引过来，停在他身边仰头看着他。微风吹得地上的草左右摇摆，像在给他应援打call。小花在许多草中央颤动，像是演唱会中有些粉丝举起的看板。  
看起来就是一场演唱会，万物都是他的观众，虽然无声，却都默默地给他加油。濑名泉在旁边静静的听着，屏气凝神，悬空的双脚在秋千上晃啊晃。  
良久，一曲终了，游木真睁开闪亮亮的眼睛看向濑名泉，眼神仿佛在询问:"好听吗?泉桑满意吗?"  
濑名泉被他这样的反应逗笑了，糟糕的心情也舒缓不少。  
他由衷地称赞:"游君唱的很好。"  
游木真不好意思的搔搔头，尴尬的说:"没有没有......"虽然被称赞多少都会开心，但第一次被濑名泉称赞还是怪难为情的。濑名泉看起来孤傲又冷淡，不像是会称赞别人的人。  
这时从房子里传来游木夫人呼喊的声音，听起来有些着急。  
"小游!你去哪里了!"  
游木真连忙大声喊回去:"我在外面和泉桑......"他转过头，居然没看见濑名泉的身影，反而发现一只灰色毛茸茸的小猫蹲坐在小鸟旁边。  
灰猫很漂亮，柔顺的猫毛让人想上去给他撸一撸。它歪着头，冰蓝色的眼眸直勾勾的盯着游木真，眼睛一片澄澈明亮，眼神却是那样执拗，沉重的让人喘不过气来，简直就像......  
游木真瞪大眼睛，不敢相信眼前发生的一切。  
灰猫"喵"的一声，跳上游木真的手臂，又跃到他的肩头，在他两边的肩上跳来跳去，尾巴在他眼前晃，少许的猫毛蹭到脸上，酥酥麻麻，令人陶醉。仔细一看，游木真才发现尾巴的灰毛里参杂了几一些黑毛，形成独特的漂亮纹路。  
游木夫人跑过来时正好见到这一幕，双脚停滞了一秒，这才反应过来，笑着说:"小游果然很受小动物欢迎啊。你刚刚是唱歌给猫听吗?"  
灰猫从游木真肩膀上又跳到头上，乖巧的坐在他头顶。闻言，灰猫摇摇尾巴，蓝色的眼睛眯起来，像是赞同这种说法。  
游木真被灰猫搞得有些不知所措，他想把头顶的灰猫抓下来，灰猫却一直避开他的手，叫他摸不着。 "呃不是，但是......"他感到灰猫把尾巴伸到他耳朵旁边轻轻摩娑，搔痒难耐，像在警告他别乱说话。他很快的放弃解释，说:"呃对，我在唱歌给猫听。"  
灰猫一听见他这么说，兴奋的嚎叫一声，从他头顶跳下来，砸进他怀里，小小的脑袋在他的肚子上蹭啊蹭，发出满足的呼噜声。  
居然有点可爱。游木真忍不住摸摸灰猫的头，对方满足的眯起眼睛，毛茸茸的耳朵动了动，看起来很享受。  
游木夫人笑着看着他们。 "是野猫吗?一定是太寂寞会跑进来吧?那么小游要好好陪着它啊。"  
说完她就掉头回去了。游木真看着他的背影，说:"好、好。咦?"  
转眼间，他怀里的灰猫已经消失无踪了。  
游木真左顾右盼，都没见到灰猫的影子，心里有些发慌。正要大声呼唤，濑名泉不知从哪里走出来，双手叉腰，居高临下的看着他。  
"在找什么呢，游君。"  
游木真被他吓得差点跳起来。 "猫......泉桑，你刚刚怎么忽然不见了?"  
"也就是走掉一下子而已，游君这么想我吗。"  
濑名泉看见他还僵在原地，在他面前停下脚步。 "愣着干什么，游君不回屋子吗?"  
重点不是这个。游木真撇了撇嘴，看着濑名泉一头柔软的灰发，不免要怀疑:难道猫就是泉桑?虽然听过什么猫妖变成人的传说，但这种无稽之谈真的靠谱吗?  
但濑名泉这别扭又骄傲的个性，和刚刚那只疯狂撒娇的猫天差地远，不像是同个人会做出来的事情。  
果然还是想太多了吗。  
6.  
夏日的傍晚暑气虽然消退了，但还是热的让人难受。濑名泉蹲在一旁看着努力挖坑的游木真，拿着扇子往自己脸上扇，想要借此驱散多余的热气。  
游木真说他买了一些喇叭花，想要种在庭院里，濑名泉便一起跟过来了。游木真见濑名泉一离开冷气房便满头大汗，告诉他不如回去休息，别这么难受。  
"这点温度没什么。"濑名泉拿着扇子不停的扇，还有几滴汗水顺着他的脖颈滑进他的衣服里，看起来一点说服力都没有。  
游木真已经了解他这样心口不一的个性，没再多说什么，只是有意无意的留意他的状况，如果他真的不行了的话，得尽快把他拖回屋子里。他想起喇叭花还放在门口没拿过来，转过头向濑名泉说:"泉桑可以帮我把花拿过来吗?"  
濑名泉走到门口，看见几盆花放在袋子里。他想起来，这种植物本来就是夏天开花，再热的天气它都承受得住，不像他一遇到夏天就避之如蛇蝎，不禁有些羡慕。  
他走上前，才碰到袋子，就看见里面有一盆花瞬间枯萎了。  
濑名泉:"......"  
如果真的要拿的话，估计整袋子的花都会枯掉吧。他神色复杂的抽回手，走回游木真身边。  
游木真看他空手而归，十分困惑，问:"怎么了?"  
濑名泉握拳放在嘴边轻咳了一声，说:"噢，我觉得，我应该帮忙挖坑。"他握住游木真手上的铲子，说:"所以，换我来吧。"  
游木真不明白他为什么忽然要帮忙了，明明刚刚还嫌天气太热。不过他也有点累了，给濑名泉轮流正好。  
濑名泉接过游木真手上的铲子，开始干活。以他这样非同常人的死神，挖坑真是易如反掌。很快的游木真带着花回来了，濑名泉也将坑都挖的整整齐齐。  
游木真看着这么高的效率，不禁赞叹:"泉桑果然做什么都厉害。"  
濑名泉被他赞美的心头一跳，眼神明亮起来，却很快想到有比这更重要的事。他三步并作两步的跑过来，想把他弄死的花拿出来。虽然一般人看不见，但是那样的花还是不要种了。  
他看着袋子里的花，毫发无损，没有一丝枯萎的迹象，每一盆看起来都一模一样。  
"泉桑?这花怎么了吗?"  
濑名泉愣了一会儿想起来，游木真的生命力能让那盆花起死回生。濑名泉尴尬地退后一米远，说:"没什么，游君赶紧种吧。"  
游木真种花的时候意外的很认真很专心，好像自己正在做什么无比慎重的事情。虽然这么说，但游木真似乎做什么事都是认真完成。濑名泉在一旁蹲下，问:"游君喜欢花吗?"  
游木真很意外的看着他，说:"没有人会不喜欢吧?不过与其说是喜欢花，不如说植物我都喜欢。"  
濑名泉饶有趣味的看着男孩漂亮的侧颜，说:"真没想到呢。"  
游木真笑着拍拍满手的泥，说:"很意外吗?其实我一直想要研究植物。"他想要将脸上的眼镜扶正，却碍于脏兮兮的手而没办法动手。濑名泉见状，情不自禁的抬起手臂触碰镜框，帮他把眼镜戴好。  
游木真小声说了谢谢，嘀咕说:"戴眼镜真是麻烦。"  
这点濑名泉深表认同，不仅麻烦，眼镜还遮住游木真美丽的脸，有碍观感，他恨不得现在立刻上前把它摘掉。可是想到游木真说过拿掉眼镜后世界就只剩下不规则的色块，那岂不是连他都看不清楚了?所以只好作罢。  
游木真这才想起来他没有和濑名泉聊过这方面的事情。 "泉桑有没有特别想做什么事情?"  
濑名泉想了想，脑中一丝念头闪过。 "有。"  
"是什么?"  
"呃，模特吧。"濑名泉搔搔头，"以前一直很想做这样的工作。"只是当了死神太久，都差点忘记当初的梦想了。他可是一直都想让全世界见识他的美丽啊。  
"那泉桑以后要去做模特的训练?"游木真将土填到坑里，拍了拍，让它更扎实一点。  
濑名泉心不在焉的说:"哦，可能吧。"  
"泉桑似乎对那样的工作很向往。"  
濑名泉有点懵，面露疑惑的看着他。 "有吗?"  
游木真笑了一声，"你可是把想法都写在脸上。"  
"做自己喜欢的工作都是最开心的，泉桑也是这么想的吧?"  
濑名泉点点头。 "那是当然。"  
游木真侧头想了想，说:"没有机会做自己喜欢做的事，真的很可惜。"  
濑名泉又轻微的点一下头。 "是啊。"  
那些梦想啊，愿望啊，跟现实相比都是做白日梦，这点濑名泉心里很清楚。  
7.  
不过多久，游木真上了高中。他刻意挑了有研究性质的高中，专研他最爱的植物。起初还担心自己会应付不来，但经过母亲和濑名泉的鼓励之后心里踏实不少，也就不那么否定自己了。上了高中以后，濑名泉依旧像以前一样陪他去上学，放学时再到校门口等他。有时濑名泉刚好不在，游木真也就自己上放学，不过在电车里看着旁边空空的座位，或是没在校门口看见看个等待的身影，都不免有些失落。  
他们对彼此的依赖在不知不觉间又加深了一层。  
这天又是往常夏日的周末。濑名泉正好做完工作回来找他，看游木真坐在树下看书，便鬼使神差的爬到树上躲着。观察认真看书的男孩也别有一番趣味。过了一阵子，濑名泉从树上跳下来，就差点砸进游木真的怀里，但他微微偏过身子，和他擦身而过，稳稳落地。  
"呜啊啊啊啊啊!"游木真一声惨叫，差点以为自己要撞上濑名泉了。 "泉桑不要没事躲在树上!而且下来要说一声啊?"  
濑名泉优雅的拍拍衣服上的尘土，他也是因为在这陪着他，热到快受不了了，才情急之下跳下来了。他没好气的说:"哼，游君太小看我了，这点程度的身手根本不算什么。"他瞥见游木真手里的书，问说:"这么热的天，你不进去室内，在这里看什么?"在这样的太阳底下他都快蒸发了，这人一点都没有感觉吗?  
游木真闻言，把书合上递给濑名泉。  
"izmk?取这个半懂不懂的名字，是什么样的书?"  
游木真说:"其实故事很复杂，但简单来说就是两人相爱的故事。"  
濑名泉想了一会儿，说:"原来游君对这些事感兴趣吗?"  
游木真:"该怎么说呢，两个人虽然以前有些隔阂但是不断朝着对方靠近，表面不坦率但是内心又超关心对方的。他们都是对方特别的人，不可能真正放下对方吧，这就是爱啊。"  
濑名泉"哦"的一声，说:"所以游君在这个故事里理解到爱吗?我还以为是游君恋爱了，才会找这种书来看呢。"  
"游君长的那么漂亮，肯定很多人图谋不轨，但我绝对不容许。"濑名泉说的一本正经，振振有词，好像确实有这么回事一样。  
游木真哭笑不得。 "哈哈不是不是，不过你也不用一脸不满啊，找这种书来看又没什么......啊!"  
濑名泉蹲下来，抄住他的膝盖，将他打横抱起，向木屋走回去。  
"外面真的太热了，游君又不知道要在树下坐多久，这样带走最快。"  
"呜啊啊啊啊啊?不用抱，我能自己走!快放我下来!"游木真在他怀里挣扎半天没挣脱，也只能任由他抱着。  
濑名泉忽然又折回去，回到树下俯身拿起那本"izmk"。  
他将书塞到游木真怀里，说:"拿好。"  
"哦、哦......"游木真差点把书忘在原地，没想到濑名泉居然记得，他有些意外，原本以为濑名泉会反对浪费时间在这种没营养的闲书上面。他抬头俯视濑名泉，那近乎刻薄的面容不管从哪个角度来看，都绝对是个美人。游木真吞了吞口水，每次看都觉得濑名泉还是这么完美无瑕，只是常常皱着眉，看别人的眼神冷淡又无情，但面对他时的笑容居然有点......可爱。  
游木真不禁有些得意，或许他在泉桑心里真的有这么一点不一样。  
濑名泉此时的脑子却被其他东西盘据了。他很烦恼，游木真现在上高中了，他所剩的时间也不多了。  
他看了一眼怀里的男孩，发现对方正好也盯着他看，四目交接，濑名泉感到一阵电流穿过身体，他的心狠狠一跳。  
说舍得是不可能的。  
8.  
调酒师坐在吧台后面，百无聊赖玩弄着手中的硬币，将它抛到空中，再伸手接住。  
他顶着一头银灰色卷发，白衬衫外穿着深褐色的收腰马甲，领结整整齐齐打在胸前，尽管配色简单，但由于出众的气质，看起来仍十分引人注目。只可惜他眉头微微蹙在一起，面色不善，散发出拒人千里之外的气息，让人不敢靠近。  
濑名泉已经待在酒吧将近两小时了，可是他要找的人还没出现。  
这次锁定这间酒吧，是因为今晚会发生一场意外杀人。说来可笑，不过是有醉汉和别人发生口角，失手捅死对方这点事。  
濑名泉就是为此而来。死者的名字已经在名册上了，但他仍然想阻止意外发生，更准确地说，想事先做点准备，等到游木真快出事时能派上用场。  
这时三个男人从门口有说有笑的走进来，濑名泉眼神微微一凝，立刻认出他要找的那个人。  
死著名叫白井力也，其他那两个人都是他的朋友，也不知道他们是怎么发生那么严重的争吵，居然闹出人命了。不过濑名泉对此没有兴趣，他只要下药在行凶者的酒里，将他迷晕，应该就能阻止意外。  
濑名泉已经在心里打好算盘，就等着他们三个来点饮料，然后等著成功就好。  
他趁他们不注意时在那人酒里下了药，濑名泉装作没事一样将酒交给那三人，看着他们喝下去。  
过程很顺利，果不其然，被下药的很快就倒了，白井力也则和另一个朋友在抽烟。濑名泉闻过烟的味道，闻起来很难受，但这次烟的味道有点诡异，不像是一般的烟，应该是掺了其他东西。  
他们抽烟的同时，濑名泉一边数着，剩下十分钟，被下药的也还没醒来，看来白井力也应该不会有事了。就在此刻，白井力也去了趟厕所。  
去厕所应该很快就回来了吧?濑名泉如是想着，心不在焉的翻动着册子，白井力也的名字仍然在上面，和当初看到的一模一样。  
濑名泉有些烦躁的抓抓银灰色的卷发，第一次做这样的实验，还是没什么把握，这也正常，他不断安慰自己。  
过了五分钟，他还没回来。  
又过了四分钟，他还是没有回来。  
不安的情绪在他心底油然而生。  
濑名泉快步走向厕所，将厕所门一脚踢开，看到里面的景象时，登时傻了。  
白井力也姿势怪异的倒在马桶旁边，面目狰狞，整个人蜷缩在一起，显然临死前经历过极大的痛苦。  
濑名泉看着手中的册子，上面写着:白井力也，死于吸毒过量。  
白井力也的名字在册子渐渐淡去，仿佛在嘲笑濑名泉对其他人命运的无能为力。  
濑名泉默默把厕所门关上，头也不回，离开那间酒吧。  
又过了数日，他找了另外的实验对象。  
威廉先生是常驻在日本的外籍教授，死于两日后的一场车祸。原因是计程车司机酒驾，和其他车子在公路上相撞。司机受了伤，但并没有大碍，威廉先生却不幸离世。  
上次虽然失败了，但濑名泉想再试试，自己究竟可不可以扭转他人的命运。  
两日后的晚上，濑名泉向醉酒的司机塞了一叠钞票，向他借了车，亲自驾驶。他在街上兜兜转转了几圈，不久之后果然看见威廉先生站在人行道上，招呼了车。  
威廉先生说话有很浓重的外国腔调，稀里糊涂，听了很不舒服。濑名泉眉头一皱，听了好久才听懂他说的话，依照他的指示开。  
眼看就快到事发现场了。濑名泉神智清醒，稳稳当当的开着，心想这次终于可以成功了。  
忽然旁边一辆车朝着他们的方向冲来，来势汹汹，仿佛濑名的车不存在一样。濑名泉啧一声，急转方向盘，飞快地往另一边闪去，可那车主仿佛发了疯，追着他们不放。  
濑名泉暗道不妙，还来不及闪避，便用力撞上旁边的护栏。冲击力太大，整台车翻过护栏，直接坠入海里。  
这戏剧化的发展，想想都让人觉得不可思议。濑名泉忍不住破口大骂，怀疑这都是老天搞的鬼。  
落下的时候，濑名泉感觉自己的安全带已经拉扯到极限，头快撞上前方的挡风玻璃了。车子越沉越深，最后车尾撞上坚硬的海床。饶是像濑名泉这样的死神，都被这样强烈的冲击搞的头昏眼花。等稍微回过神来，已经是几分钟以后。  
他急忙转头看向后座。  
威廉先生已经死了。  
其实想都不用想，车尾已经严重毁损，更不用说人了。  
濑名泉无声骂了一句，一口气无处发泄，只得把拳头捶在方向盘上。  
9.  
游木真只觉得最近濑名泉早出晚归的次数越来越多了，虽然不明白为什么，但他对此隐约感到不安。  
说早出晚归还算含蓄，有时濑名泉甚至彻夜不归，整个夜晚在外面晃荡。游木真好几次熬到半夜等他回来，等到自己都睡着了，濑名泉还是没有出现。有时候起的特别早，也不见他的踪影。以至于一大早发现濑名泉跪在床边，趴在他身边的时候，他吓了一大跳，差点一记手刀劈在那灰茸茸的脑袋上。  
"呜啊!"  
濑名泉感受到床上的动静，知道人醒了，微微睁开眼看着他。  
"这么一大早就从床上跳起来，是要给哥哥一个惊喜吗。"他笑吟吟的看着他，语气中满是调侃之意。  
游木真一早吵醒濑名泉，本来还有些愧疚，却被这句玩笑话一扫而空。他愤愤的看着面前的人，这人明显是想看他的反应，并以此为乐。正要发作，却发现濑名泉脸上的倦容比以往更深，脸色苍白，薄薄的唇也没什么血色。  
游木真一怔，抬起手，想要轻轻触碰他，却又悬崖勒马，硬生生的收回来。  
"泉桑什么时候回来的?"已经好几天没看到他了，久到他都有点担心了。  
濑名泉将身体从床边抽开，整整衣服，说:"昨天晚上。"他走过去拎起游木真的书包，背到自己肩上，说:"游君今天要上课吧?走，我陪你去学校。"  
他居然什么都不解释，就这样若无其事的和他相处。游木真正要喊住濑名泉，却见濑名泉背着自己的书包头也不回的往外走，一句话也没多说，也只能把心里的话吞回去。  
搭电车时气氛也是异常沉闷。濑名泉全程都抱着手臂坐在旁边睡觉，不像平常都会若有若无的打量游木真，说些无关紧要的玩笑话，或是抱怨一些琐碎的小事。  
他安静了不少，却让游木真觉得比起在旁边睡觉，不如别陪他来，这样他还会好受一点，才不会觉得就算是有他在还是很寂寞。  
到站的时候，还是游木真叫醒他的。  
"泉桑，泉桑。"游木真用手肘轻推他，濑名泉才慢慢醒过来。他茫然的看了看四周，最后视线落回游木真身上，眼神才缓缓聚焦。  
"游君!"濑名泉发现旁边是谁之后，还有些愕然，没有立刻反应过来。 "抱歉啊，我好像睡糊涂了。"  
游木真神色复杂的看了他一眼，说:"很累的话，其实泉桑在家休息也没关系的。"  
濑名泉闻言，立刻从椅子上站起来，摆摆手说:"不用不用。"他伸手接过游木真的书包，拍拍他的肩。 "游君也快要迟到了吧?赶快走吧。"  
走出车站的时候，游木真盯着濑名泉走在前头的身影，发现自己已经赶上他的身高了，已经可以和他肩并肩的站在一起了。  
什么时候，他已经长大了。  
这么说来，濑名泉已经陪着他......三年多了?那还真是很长一段时间。  
濑名泉一直都有什么事，只是都没有告诉自己，大概是不要他担心吧。这次数日不归应该也和那件事脱不了关系，既然如此那也不便多问，但是看着他日益憔悴，还是觉得很忧心。  
怎么想濑名泉都不是普通的小孩子，虽然身体一直在成长，但是他还是觉得，濑名泉还是当年初次见到的濑名泉，那个孤身一人的，冷静可靠的濑名泉，一直独自一人承受了很多他不知道的事，并默默的照顾着他。  
却依旧是那么难以触及。  
一路上两人没说什么话，虽然走在一起，但是他们一直维持着不近不远五公分的距离，像在避讳什么。好像在前进一点，就会破坏什么，他们也就都很默契的没有越过这点距离。  
到了校门口，濑名泉照常将书包递给他，向他告别。  
"泉桑!"游木真眼疾手快的拉住他的衣摆，另一只手手指不自然的弯曲，那是他紧张时的反应。  
濑名泉挑眉看着他。  
游木真有些仓皇，说话也跟着结结巴巴起来。 "那个......泉桑身体没问题吗?"就算是被那件事压着也不能这么勉强自己了。  
濑名泉看着他，眼中闪过一丝落寞的神色，但随即被其他表情完美的掩饰掉。  
"游君居然这么关心我，哥哥真的超开心~"濑名泉笑的一脸开怀，眼睛都跟着眯起来。 "不过游君不用担心，我没事。"  
到这时候还说谎。游木真腹诽。  
濑名泉也没解释更多，他朝着游木真挥手告别，笑着说:"游君在学校要好好加油，将来一定能成为哥哥的骄傲。"  
游木真看着他的背影走远，懊恼的叹了一口气。  
又让他糊弄过去了。  
当天放学时游木真抱着一点期待看向门口，但濑名泉今天依旧没有来。  
又要再消失好几天了是嘛。游木真步伐生硬的走出校门，想要狠下心来驱散那股失落感，告诉自己不要再想了，却被一个人叫住了。  
"那个......游木真同学?"一位女学生犹豫的喊了他的名字，嘴唇动了动，又不说话了。她看起来有点紧张，手不自然的缩在后面，不知道捏着什么。  
游木真认出她是同班的同学，但没说过几句话，不算认识。想到要和这样不熟的女生说话他就头疼，双脚不由自主地后退一步。  
"什么事?"他尽量用友善的声音问，但头皮已经微微发麻，随时都想逃走。  
女孩听见他的回应似乎松了一口气，她踟蹰在原地，鼓起勇气拿出藏在身后的东西。  
"那个，有个男生上学会跟你一起来，放学有时候也会来......"  
游木真看着那东西，是个信封，上面贴了一些干燥花做装饰，背面黏了一枚火漆印，打理精致，显然花了不少心思。  
一股不祥的预感袭来，游木真僵在原地，一时不知道该说什么，只能干巴巴的说:"你找他干什么?"  
女孩紧张的摆摆手，说:"不，我没有要找他。应该说面对面会更不安吧。"她羞赧的笑了笑，"可以帮我把这个交给他吗?"  
游木真看着那女孩脸上若有若无的红晕，心里有些不是滋味。他想要拒绝，却不知道用什么理由，而且要是这样，她肯定会难过。  
"啊，还是说，你们是在......交往?"女孩想起他们亲昵到可以一起上放学，拿着卡片的手有些迟疑，心想要是真的如此，那可把游木真得罪惨了。  
游木真神色复杂的看了她一眼，僵硬的说:"不，我们没有相恋。"  
女孩像是放下心中的大石，一脸释然，将信封交给游木真。游木真捏着那信封，眼皮隐隐跳动，手臂微微颤抖，还差点把它扔出去，仿佛现在拿着的东西会把他给吞了。  
为什么会发生这种事?  
其实他心里隐隐有些不安的，要是濑名泉真的喜欢上什么人，他也没办法干涉，阻挠。毕竟他也不是濑名泉的什么人，他想喜欢谁也都是他的自由。只是他舍不得濑名泉离开他身边，光就这几天的时间都让他感到很寂寞。  
但是濑名泉也不会一直陪在他身边，他也有自己的人生，将来也会谈恋爱，到时候，还会记得以前有个关系很好的弟弟吗?  
弟弟，他总是这么说的。  
他没告诉过濑名泉他对自己来说是很重要的人，他们的关系不像朋友，不像兄弟，却又不是恋人，一直在一层暧昧不清的关系中浮浮沉沉。许多早已被他压下去的想法，现在彻底在他脑中像烟花一般炸了开来。  
一个个不好的念头在他心里扩大，蒙上一层挥之不去的阴影。  
10.  
朔间凛月看着明明是早上，却一直打盹的濑名泉，感到十分不解。以前都是他打盹，濑名在旁边一直碎碎念，叫他拿点精神出来，现在濑名像是没了电一样，一声不响，朔间凛月睡觉，他也坐在地上靠着墙休息，简直和以前那个濑名泉判若两人。不过既然他还在睡，那自己也多睡一点好了。  
工作还没做完，这样休息是不行的。濑名泉拖着睡意从地板上坐起来，看旁边的朔间凛月还在睡，在他面前打了个响指。  
"给我起来。"  
朔间凛月这才缓缓睁开眼睛，盯着一看起来就很不正常的濑名泉，说:"我的嗜睡症居然会传染。"  
濑名泉怨怨的看着他，原本清澈冰蓝的眼眸像是被什么东西搅的乱七八糟。他看起来有些疲惫，可是最近明明没有过量的工作压着他。  
"吵死了。"濑名泉冲着朔间凛月抱怨，"你以为睡觉是你的专属权利?"  
朔间凛月对他的话充耳不闻，自顾自的说:"你最近到底是怎么了，魂不守舍的。"  
濑名泉一句"谁魂不守舍，我就睡个觉不行吗"把他的话堵回去。  
朔间凛月耸耸肩，果然濑名泉还是那个毒舌的濑名泉，那应该就没什么问题了。他说:"怎样都好，你不要影响到工作就好。"  
濑名泉心想你才最没有资格说这种话，转念一想自己这个现况说什么也都没用，只好住了口。一边是死神的工作，一边要做转变命运的实验，还要陪着游木真，这样来回奔走，他真的有些吃不消了，但是偏偏三方面都要兼顾。  
他拿起新月镰刀，站起来，却一下子重心不稳，脚下一个踉跄，镰刀脱手而出，就差点劈到朔间凛月身上。朔间凛月一手将镰刀挑开，另一手抓住他的胳膊，将他稳住，神情冷淡的看着他。 "你最近去哪里了。"  
濑名泉心里嘀咕要你管，与你无关，却也知道对方是一片好意，就意思意思说个大概。  
"你疯了。"朔间凛月瞪大赤红的双眼，一脸不敢相信。他怎么想都不觉得这是濑名泉做的出来的事。  
濑名泉哼了一声，说:"还不是因为没有其他办法了。"  
朔间凛月说:"你觉得你这样也算是个办法?别人命运的事，我们管不着，你难道不明白?"  
濑名泉有点恼火，说:"就算如此，我还是想试试......"他说到一半，声音嘎然而止，怎么想自己这番话都没道理。  
濑名泉闭上嘴，沉默了。  
朔间凛月拍拍他的肩，说:"你做那些实验不也没成功?不要太想不开了。"  
濑名泉没回答，还沉浸在那种乱糟糟的情绪里。 "你那个衣更君，找到了吗。"  
朔间凛月一听到那个名字，怔了怔，随即一张脸垮了下来。他扶着额头，难得流露出悲伤又无可奈何的神色，那是濑名泉从没有看过的表情。  
"别提了吧。"朔间凛月摇摇头，"如果两个人都还在世上，那总会相遇的。"  
濑名泉没把那句"你怎么知道他在不在世上"问出来。  
因为不知道，找不到，所以等着。  
濑名泉默默的看着他，觉得自己多少了解他的感受了。  
濑名泉将脸埋进手掌里，那种得而复失的感觉逼得他近乎发狂。 "第一次遇见想要好好保护的人，就着么放弃还真是不甘心。"之前还不这么觉得，但随着游木真的时间越来越少，那股不安逐渐浮上心头。心慌意乱之下，他的行动也变得没有计画，没有条理。在实验中反覆遭遇挫折让他渐渐绝望，一颗心也凉了。  
朔间凛月静静的看着他，一张嘴开开合合，想说些安慰的话，却又觉得毫无意义，最后只好彻底闭了嘴。  
11.  
午后下了一场大雨，地上还湿漉漉的，乌云却已经散去，原本被遮蔽的太阳也再次露脸。濑名泉支着一把伞，伫立在校门旁，像一座维妙维肖的雕像。他看见游木真走出来，神色动了动，想要踏步向前，但最后还是静静的待在原地。仔细看才会发现，濑名泉脸色不好，只是他一直装作若无其事，脸上挂着那丝笑容成功把那些坏心情掩盖过去了。  
最近濑名泉几乎无时无刻都在游木真身边，似乎是空闲了不少，但以最近黏人的程度，游木真都有些不习惯了。  
游木真提着一大袋喇叭花出来，说是学校委托，要观察它们成长。  
濑名泉看他提着花，想分担一点重量，便熟络的接过他的书包，和他肩并肩在学校外围的人行道上走着。  
夏日的阳光照着两人浑身上下暖洋洋的，应当是个幸福的时刻，两人却是各怀心事，内心像乱成一团的毛线，理都理不清。  
今天是陪着游木真的最后一天。  
实验屡次失败后，濑名泉彻底死了心，将重心放到陪游木真身上，想要好好把握那仅存的时光，不要再花心思在其他东西上了。  
游木真还把上次女孩给的卡片放在包里没拿出来。其实他心里一直有些愧疚，这样一直搁着不去面对也不是办法，反而糟蹋那女孩的心意了，但是他是真的没那个勇气拿出来。  
好像要表达心意的是他自己，而不是那个女孩一样。游木真忍不住在心里给自己一个巴掌，这么扭扭捏捏的干什么，决定今天一定要拿出来，这样一直鬼鬼祟祟的藏着，搞得自己做了什么亏心事一样。  
学校外围的人行道不长，转眼间已经到了马路旁边。濑名泉光是想到接下来要发生的事就心寒，他沉着脸，默默的举起手臂，挡在游木真身前。  
"不要再过去了。"  
游木真:"?"  
虽然对濑名泉的举止感到困惑，但他不让自己过马路，他们还怎么回家?他也就停下来，等着濑名泉解释。  
濑名泉吞了吞口水，一双眼里仿佛有滔天巨浪，波涛汹涌。他紧紧盯着他，目光明亮灼人，炙热的眼神让游木真心里冷不防打了个突。  
濑名泉看他的样子太专注了，像是这个世界上唯有他一人，像想把自己的模样铭刻在心里，永远都不要忘记。  
游木真受不了这样的凝视，他微微别开目光，尴尬的咳一声。  
濑名泉察觉他的不安，勘勘收敛了目光，张了张嘴想解释，最后叹了一口气。  
"游君已经猜到了吧。"濑名泉轻声说，语气还带了点愧疚之意。 "我不是普通的人类喔。"  
其实游木真听了并不意外，那时候看到灰猫时就隐隐觉得不对劲了，现在应证了他的想法，反而有种如释重负的感觉。  
他静静等待濑名泉继续说下去。  
濑名泉一颗心狂跳不已，艰难地说出接下来的话:"我是......死神喔，就是普世认为的那种。"濑名泉一边说，一边观察他的表情，怕吓着他。不过游木真只是微微瞪大眼睛，露出点惊讶的神色。  
难怪濑名泉有时三更半夜忽然要出去，说什么想要看星星，想早点起来看日出什么的，都是随口胡说而已。  
濑名泉自嘲又懊恼的笑了，说:"游君不问我为什么来吗?"  
游木真神情专注的看着他，说:"要是泉桑肯说的话，我也愿意听的。"  
濑名泉愣了一下，嘴角浮现一抹温润的笑容。他迟疑了一阵，最后还是拉过他的一只手，缓缓贴到自己脸颊上，在他手心里蹭了蹭。游木真的体温正如现在的太阳，暖洋洋的，让人舍不得放开。  
濑名泉轻轻笑了笑，低低的笑声一下一下敲在游木真心头。 "游君真是个特别的孩子。"  
"陪在你身边那么久，我还真是傻啊。其实我也可以狠下心来，放着你不管的。"他顿了顿，"但我看不得你就这样走了，或许命运没有这么绝对，或许我还可以改变......"  
"但是，死神了解一个人的生命何时终结，却无法改变什么。"濑名泉闭上眼睛，手掌在他手背上轻轻婆娑，既温柔又小心翼翼。  
他张开眼睛，千言万语化作眼底一抹情愫，充满了眷恋和不舍。 "游君明白我为什么不让你过马路了吧。"  
在一瞬间，无形的障碍瓦解了，那女孩的信不再是那么重要，他对濑名泉的所有疑问，也都有了解答。  
"那个，泉桑。"  
游木真忽然捧住他的脸，欺身向前，吻住他的双唇。  
濑名泉瞬间瞪大眼睛。他感到一股生命力源源不绝从对方的双唇传来，多到他都被这样的力量冲的头昏脑胀，承受不住了。那些生命力尝起来甘甜，却又有淡淡的苦涩，品不出究竟是什么味道来。里面饱含他们之间的回忆，有他们的初次见面，他们一起在后院闲聊，他们一起种花，他们一起走路回家，诸如此类的记忆。  
眼前是初次见面时容光焕发的男孩，毫不犹豫地朝自己伸出手；再来画面又跳到他们一起在木屋里面玩闹的场景；画面变淡，出现明明很热，却依旧在院子里看游木真种花的他，接下来又出现在拥挤的电车里，身体紧紧挨着彼此的模样。濑名泉闭上眼睛，享受他温软的双唇紧贴着自己的，想要永远记住这样吐息交错，唇齿交缠的感觉。  
吻结束了，濑名泉还有点飘飘然，仍然沉溺于过往的美好，仿佛又一次经历了所有的事情。  
每件事都是那么清晰，那么美好。  
"是梦喔。"游木真稍微抽开身子，抵着他的额头轻声低语。 "这是，我一生以来最美的梦。"  
濑名泉苦笑了一声。 "这么巧，也是我的。"  
如果可以不要醒来就好了。  
他认真的看着游木真，想要抓住他的手，想要他不要走，想和他靠的更紧一些，却忽然感到对方的不对劲。  
游木真的身体，变得有点透明。  
濑名泉的手停滞在半空中。 "游君!你怎么......"  
游木真看见自己手指前端已经化为光点，愣了一秒之后，立刻反应过来。  
他看着濑名泉一瞬间石化的表情，被逗笑了。 "因为我把生命交给死神啰。"他放松的笑笑，眼神明亮异常，仿佛有星辰闪烁。 "看来，命运不打算饶过任何人。"  
濑名泉一颗心猛地往下沉，世界仿佛一瞬间崩塌了，眼中只得看见即将消逝的游木真。  
虽然知道总有这一天到来，但濑名泉仍然无法坦然接受。他目光呆滞的看着游木真，眼泪扑簌簌地从他脸上滑落，一滴一滴浸湿他的衣领。他徒劳的想抓住他，却看见自己的手穿过他的身体，什么都摸不着。  
每个人的生命都是既定的，其他人是如此，游木真也是如此。  
之前还扯高气昂的说一定会找到办法，还不相信命运的安排，但他终究还是无法挽留他。  
濑名泉崩溃的大吼，那些平常淡定又自信的形象，此刻被悲伤辗压的一丁点都不剩。他抱住头，蹲下来，把自己缩成一个小小的人影，瑟瑟缩缩，看起来既脆弱又无助。  
游木真眼中闪过一丝不舍。 "泉桑也不用这么难过，我不会想看到你哭的。"他伸出消失的手指想要拭去他的泪水，最后徒劳的收回来。 "其实，确认过是相同的......心情以后，真的很开心。"游木真腼腆的笑了笑，脸上出现一点点红晕。  
濑名泉睁着一双泪眼汪汪的双眼，不可置信的说:"游君真是个笨蛋!我一直一直，这么喜欢你啊。"濑名泉抓住他的袖子，后面那一句几乎是带着哭腔说出来的，显得更加狼狈不堪。  
游木真释然的笑了笑，显然是松了一口气。他在濑名泉身边蹲下，凑近他的脸，和他对视。 "有件事一直没和泉桑说，再不说就来不及了。"  
"做自己喜欢的事永远都是最开心的，泉桑也是这么认为吧?"  
"如果真的有一天成为模特，你一定能成为我的骄傲。"  
"我相信你。"  
濑名泉有些怔然，那颗一直埋在内心深处的种子，在一瞬间悄悄的萌芽。还在发愣之时，那个笑的一脸事不关己的傻孩子，已经慢慢化为光点，飘散在空中。那个心愿了结，死而无憾的表情，濑名泉最不想看到了。他冲上前，想在最后一刻紧紧拥住他，告诉他，不管怎么样，他都会待在他身边。  
濑名泉的双手扑了个空，游木真的身体在他抱住他的那一刻消失了，只剩下环绕在身边的金色光点。濑名泉伸出手轻轻触碰其中一个光点，它绕着他的手指转了几圈，最后还是恋恋不舍的飘走了。  
漫天的金色光点闪闪发亮，缓缓升上天空，晃的濑名泉睁不开眼。  
濑名泉在路边的椅子上瘫坐了很久很久。他恍惚看着街上行人形色匆匆，熙来攘往，却都没有他想见的那个人。许多路人对他投以奇怪的眼光，但又不敢盯着他太久或上来关心，只是稍微撇一眼就迅速收回目光。  
一直觉得自己似乎落了什么，这才想起游木真带了一袋花来，还放在地上没拿走。心想不如就放在原地算了，但想了想又觉得不妥，那可是游君喜欢的植物啊。  
他看着地上的花，犹豫了一阵，最后还是如蜻蜓点水般轻轻触碰那个袋子。  
碰到袋子的同时，濑名泉惊讶地瞪大眼睛，不敢相信眼前所见。  
原本还只是小嫩芽的花，现在彻底盛开了，就和魔法一样。  
12.  
死神的工作还是一如既往，一成不变。面对这些无聊的生活倒不是问题，濑名泉早已麻木了。  
头疼的是还有个让人抓狂的工作伙伴。  
"对了阿濑，今天的工作帮我顶替一下。"  
濑名泉听到他的要求就火大，不由分说的开始骂:"啊?你到底想休假多少天?就这么随意使唤我，我杀了你!"  
朔间凛月退后一步，笑着说:"不要把杀人挂在嘴边啊，这样会带来厄运的。"他顿了顿，说:"今天要去约会啊，阿濑就帮个忙，以后会补偿你的。"  
最近这家伙等到衣更真绪，春风得意起来，约会约的频繁，有时脸上还会挂着奇奇怪怪的笑容，看着就恶心。  
濑名泉冷声说:"你怎么补偿我。"  
朔间凛月想了想，说:"我给你买一副墨镜?"  
看来这次镰刀真的要劈到他脸上了，朔间凛月连忙退后两三步，哈哈大笑说:"开玩笑的，补偿我会好好想。"  
濑名泉忿忿的瞪着他，吃狗粮的日子他已经受够了，还要帮忙他工作，这样对他真是太不公平了。但又想到朔间凛月也是熬过了漫长的岁月，才终于雨过天晴，等到那个人。他看着他离去的背影，喊了一声。  
"睡间。"  
朔间凛月顿下脚步，微微侧过头，心情正好，脸上笑意不减。  
濑名泉垂下眼睫，真心诚意的说:"恭喜了。"  
朔间凛月闻言朝他微微一笑，回说:"谢谢。"  
不久之后，衣更真绪以照顾朔间凛月的名义下接过死神的工作。  
"你看看，这个补偿不错吧，你以后不用再工作了。"朔间凛月对濑名泉低声说，"我可是在为你着想喔，以后没有工作缠身，你爱做什么，爱去哪里都是你的自由。"  
濑名泉哼了一声，说:"胡说八道，你强迫那个衣更君陪你的吧。"  
朔间凛月笑了一声，说:"对了一半。他自己也说想要帮我，我可没有强迫他。"他看了濑名泉一眼，说:"我知道你讨厌死神的工作。"  
濑名泉面露疑惑的看着他，自己明明连一句怨言都没有。  
朔间凛月不以为然的回了他一个白眼。 "傻子都看的出来，别大惊小怪了。"  
濑名泉没说话。  
朔间凛月走到窗边，眺望远方的山脉。 "以后的路想好了吗?"  
濑名泉:"嗯。"  
朔间凛月看着他认真思考的表情，忽然笑了起来。  
濑名泉一个"你脑子有病吗"的眼神给他瞪回去。  
朔间凛月笑着说:"你相信轮回吗?"  
濑名泉一怔。同样的问题，以前没有想法，现在却已有了答案。  
濑名泉点点头。 "我信。"  
濑名泉自己过起凡人的生活。凡人比起死神还是有诸多不便，比如不能很快从一个地方移到另一个地方，得好好搭车；他的身体必须定时进食，不然会失去能量，还真是麻烦。  
不过也是因此他才能实现了一直以来的梦想——模特的工作。虽然刚接受训练的时候很辛苦，但由于不断自我精进，工作也越做越好。他多方面尝试各种不同的模特工作，也认识了各式各样的人。每次的工作都有不同的收获，很开心，他也开始真正享受这样的人生。现在有车有房，工作之余能出去度假，有空闲时能自己下厨，研究食谱。他最近迷上了海鲜，正在尝试虾子的一百种吃法，不过也因此增胖了点，人类的身体还真是难搞。  
他现在的生活很充实。  
但总觉得缺少了什么。  
这天事务所告知有模特要跟他一起合作，对方还是个新人，不过别人对他的评价不错，觉得他很有潜力。  
濑名泉只觉得好久都是一个人工作，已经不太习惯有另一个人。正好奇是怎样的伙伴，便看见一只戴着皮手套的手伸到他面前。  
濑名泉抬头，对方是一名金发青年，头发一丝不苟的梳到脑后，西装领带打理的整整齐齐，光鲜亮丽又充满活力，一看就是年轻有为的样子。  
那青年向他微微一笑。这个笑容穿过层层时光，再次来到他眼前。  
濑名泉感到呼吸困难，一颗心在胸膛中剧烈鼓动，就要从身体里蹦出来。  
金发青年礼貌的笑笑，说:"游木真，请多多指教，泉前辈。"

歌词来源:Can we kiss forever?-Kina  


fin.


End file.
